The Snake Charmer
by The Prince's Phoenix
Summary: This is a companion story to Once Upon a Dream. In chapter 19 Severus reveals to Clara that he learned how to dance from Minerva McGonagall, during his first year of teaching. This is the story of how it happens. You can enjoy this one shot with or without reading the story.


**A/N: This is a companion story to Once Upon a Dream. In chapter 19 Severus reveals to Clara that he learned how to dance from Minerva McGonagall, during his first year of teaching. This is the story of how it happens. You can enjoy this one shot with or without reading the story.**

The Snake Charmer

November 1981

"Albus, I'm worried about him," whispered Minerva as she discreetly stole a glance across the staff room table. "He hasn't said a word to anyone outside of his lessons in over a month."

"Severus is a very private man, Minerva. This has been a year of many changes for him. Just give him a little time and I'm sure he will come around," replied Albus as he sipped his morning coffee. He himself had been greatly concerned for his young Potions Master. Severus had not been the same since the death of Lily Potter. He was rarely seen outside of his classroom nowadays. In fact, Albus had to all but force him to show up to today's faculty meeting.

"I understand that being a first year teacher can be difficult, but this is a time for celebration, Albus. You-Know-Who is gone and we can finally get back to a normal life. Why is he still so glum?"

Albus glanced over at the somber young man with compassion in his eyes. Severus was absent-mindedly doodling something on a spare piece of parchment that was laid out in front of him. His long stringy hair formed curtains around his face, effectively blocking others view of the pained look that was normally found in his obsidian eyes.

"Many peoples' lives were lost, Minerva. Death has a way of taking its toll on people's emotions," he said softly, trying to choose his words carefully. He had made a promise never to reveal the best of Severus. Only he knew just how great a capacity to love the young man truly possessed.

"Yes, I suppose losing so many of his classmates this young has been hard on him. I recall him becoming quite attached to Regulus Black their last year. Oh, and am I correct in remembering that he grew up in the same town as Lily Evans? Perhaps losing a childhood friend was difficult for him."

Albus merely nodded in agreement and quickly changed the subject to the excellent new coffee the House Elves had begun to brew. Once all the staff was seated and quiet, the Headmaster began making his announcements.

"I know that the past few years have been difficult for us all. There has been little cause for celebration and merriment here at Hogwarts for quite awhile. This is why I have decided to plan a Christmas Ball," he said with a smile. Murmuring voices of excitement and agreement spread around the staff table like wildfire.

"Oh Albus, what a splendid idea!" exclaimed Pomona Sprout. "My Hufflepuffs have been pestering me since the beginning of the term to let them have some kind of party. They will be ecstatic."

"Of course they would," mumbled Severus as he rolled his eyes at the jovial woman seated next to him.

"Oh come now, Severus. I am sure your snakes will be excited for a break from the ordinary. Why, I recall the Slytherins being quite the party animals in my day," she said with a chuckle. Severus merely shrugged his shoulders and resumed his silent brooding.

"Now, if you recall, it is customary that each Head of House give dance lessons to their students. Many students, especially muggleborns are not familiar with traditional wizard dances. You will need to start these lessons now to ensure the students have enough time to grasp the steps by Christmas Eve."

If it had not been for the fact that Severus' hair hid most of his facial expressions, the whole room would have seen the look of pure terror that had formed across his young face. Minerva, who had been watching him out of the corner of her eye, was the only one to see just how uncomfortable Albus' announcement had made him. Once the meeting was complete, most of the faculty left quickly to resume their weekend activities. Only Albus, Minerva and Severus remained.

"Severus, is everything ok?" asked Minerva as gently as possible.

"I...er…I don't think the Slytherins will require dance instructions," he said, looking even paler then he normally did.

"Nonsense, Severus. Even the most affluent wizarding families don't always teach dancing to their children. The Slytherins will need tutelage just as much as any other house," replied Albus with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Well, perhaps one of the other female teachers should do it. I really don't think I am the best one suited for the job," he said, now looking on the verge of panic.

"Severus, didn't you learn when you were in school here?" questioned Minerva as she tried to recall any memories of ever seeing him dance.

"I…I always had more important things to do. Dancing is a waste of time." The truth was, he had never had a reason to learn. By the time he was old enough to attend any Hogwarts balls the only girl he wanted to dance with wasn't even speaking to him. He of course had dreamed about what it would have been like to dance with Lily. Just the excuse to hold her close was enough to make him want to do it but it had never happened. Now that Lily was dead, it never would happen. He would never dance with anyone else.

"Well, that settles it then, Severus. I will teach you. A handsome young man like yourself needs to learn how to properly dance. You won't want to miss the opportunity to dance with a beautiful young lady when the opportunity presents itself," mused Minerva as she gave him a gentle smile. Severus may not have been a part of her house but she always considered all children to be her own. Now that Severus was a colleague, she found it even more important to help him in anyway she could.

"I highly doubt that will ever happen," muttered Severus under his breath. The thought of any woman ever wanting him after all the mistakes he had made in his short life seemed almost comical. "It really is not necessary, Professor…"

"It is necessary, Severus, and please call me Minerva. I am no longer your teacher. It is high time we viewed each other as equals. Meet me in the Great Hall at nine o'clock tonight. Oh, and wear comfortable shoes," she yelled as she walked out of the room and down the corridors.

Severus was left alone with Albus who had been trying to repress a grin from spreading across his face.

"Severus, my boy, let yourself enjoy life. Minerva is just trying to help. You might actually have some fun," he said with a wink.

"Can't you dance with her? I could just watch and take notes," he said with a huff as he nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm probably going to be horrible at it."

"You will not be horrible at it my boy. You succeed in everything you put your mind to Severus. Besides, I will be out of the castle this evening. A new coffee shop has opened up in London. Gumby…Gibley…Gilbey…That's it, Gilbey Coffee House! An American fellow is opening the place and he is running a special, buy one, get one free on their lattes."

"Fascinating," Severus drawled in his trademark deadpan tone. He would never understand the Headmaster's obsession with sweets or his uncanny knack for making friends with muggles. With a flurry of voluminous black robes, Severus stalked out of the staff room with a scowl firmly place across his pale face. _This is going to be humiliating._

Albus stood silently for a few minutes after Severus' dramatic exit. He had always had a soft spot in his heart for the young man. In many ways, he reminded him of himself. Both had made terrible mistakes in their youth and both had lost someone they loved dearly. He only hoped that Severus would not choose to close himself off to the possibility of love in the future. He was so very young and had some much life ahead of him. "True love will find you again. And when it does, don't run from it," he whispered to himself. "Who knows what the future will bring?"

At nine o'clock, Severus reluctantly stepped into the Great Hall. All the tables and chairs had been pushed up against the wall and a large record player had been set up on top of the staff table.

"Ah Severus, I am so pleased you decided to come. I was worried you had done a bunk," she said with a smile.

Severus was shocked at the dramatic transformation that the Transfiguration Professor had made since their morning faculty meeting. Instead of her typical high knotted bun, her hair was loose, cascading in long waves down her back. Her typical black leather heels and been replaced by a casual pair of white sneakers and her long tartan sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. It was safe to say that Severus had never seen the woman look so relaxed before. She looked ten years younger and for some reason, this only added to his nerves.

"Oh, Severus, don't look so surprised. Even I have been known to let loose now and then. I was young like yourself once and I still enjoy being comfortable when it is appropriate," she said with a laugh after seeing the surprised look on the young man's face. "Shall we put on a little music?" she said as she flicked her wand to the record player. The soulful voice of Donna Summers started echoing around the large room blaring the lyrics to _Love to Love You, Baby_. "Oops, wrong record," she squeaked as she quickly levitated the record off the player and into a sleeve. Severus was just able to make out a label saying "Al and Minnie's Disco collection".

"I don't even want to know the story behind that," he thought, shaking his head.

Minerva quickly replaced the Disco Diva with a soothing Waltz. "Ok, Severus, the first thing you need it the proper stance and how to hold your partner," she said as she grabbed both his arms bring him closer. Severus gulped loudly and turned the shade of the Gryffindor banner when Minerva slapped one of his hands on her waist.

"Severus, you have to keep a firm grip. A woman needs to feel secure and know that you are in control of the situation. Now hold my hand with your other hand…elbows bent dear. Severus, really, you have got to relax. Now you are ready to begin," she said firmly.

Severus kept his eyes firmly focused on his feet, afraid to look up at his partner. "Eyes up, dear. It is important to communicate through eye contact. Now we will start with something simple then perhaps by the end of the evening, we can jazz it up a bit."

The couple spent the next few minutes practicing simple steps. " Step forward with your left foot, now to the right with you right foot, shift your weight to you right foot…very good, Severus. You are quite a natural," Minerva praised trying her best to boost the young man's ego. " Now count with me-one, two, three; one, two, three. Just keep that counting going."

After a few more minutes of fumbled stepping and counting, Severus began to relax into the rhythm. He quickly started making his strides larger and his movements more graceful.

"Why, Professor Snape, I do believe you've got the hang of it," she said with pride. Minerva watched in amusement as the corners of Severus' mouth twitched upward revealing a ghost of a smile_. That's more like it, dear._

As the hours passed by, the two dancing professors whizzed through various traditional wizarding dances. They eventually started doing faster and more complex dances such as the Scottish highland dance. For the first time in years, Severus was actually enjoying himself. Minerva was patient and wasn't pestering him for small talk like most of the other female teachers did. It didn't even embarrass him when he had to hold her close to dance the tango. Severus was practicing dipping Minerva when a loud clatter rang throughout the hall. The two professors jerked their heads towards the Great Hall doors to find three very stunned Slytherins gaping at them in their rather compromising position. Their faces were merely inches apart and his left hand firmly wrapped around Professor McGonagall's back. One of students, a small second year girl, had been so shocked that she had dropped her wand and was now too stunned to retrieve it.

Severus whipped Minerva up and quickly moved to add some space between them. "What are you three doing here?" he snapped, trying to regain his composure.

All three students remained silent with expressions that resembled a hippogriff caught in lamp light. "Mister Forrester, would you kindly explain why you three are out past curfew? It better be a very good reason or you will be serving detention with me until you graduate," he snapped at the oldest boy out of the trio.

"We…ummm…well, you see, we…"

"Moaning Myrtle flooded the girls bathroom down in the dungeons and it's spilling out into the common room," interrupted the youngest girl. "We tried to find you in your office but you weren't there and we didn't know what to do."

Severus let out an annoyed breath and quickly grabbed his discarded teaching robe. "Go on back to your rooms and I will go find Mr. Filch to take care of the problem," he said sounding exasperated.

The students nodded and quickly shuffled out of the room. They had barely taken one step out of the door when their flurry of voices could be easily heard.

"Did you see that?"

"I think they were kissing?"

"Maybe he was trying to kill her?"

"I can't believe Professor Snape is shagging Old Lady Mcgonagall!"

"That was the most disturbing thing I've ever seen in my whole life."

"I think I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life!"

Severus froze after hearing the comments made by his students. He wasn't sure he if wanted to blast them with a curse or run and hide for the rest of his life. A small chuckle broke his thoughts.

"Oh, Severus, don't listen to them. Students will only see what they want to see. Let them talk. It will all blow over and be old news by Christmas time. Besides, there are worst things you could be caught doing than holding this old lady in your arms," she said with a smile.

Severus peeked back at her over his broad shoulders with a half crocked smile. "Thank you for your time, Professor…I mean, Minerva. It was quite…unexpected," he said quietly before disappearing out into the hallway.

Minerva found a chair and flopped into it suddenly feeling exhausted. It had taken all the energy she could summon to keep up with the young man. He was a much better dancer then she would have ever thought. Who would have thought that such a shy young man would be able to move his body like that? After kicking off her shoes, she leaned back in the chair and gave a contented sigh. With a few flicks of her wand, the professor's hair was back up in her bun and her outfit was back into its normally immaculate state. "I guess this old girl's still got it," she thought to herself. "Good luck, Professor Snape. You are going to make one lucky lady very happy one day."


End file.
